


Johnny Storm and the Blizzard

by Jtargaryen18 (snowqueen79), snowqueen79



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, Undercover Mission, Working with the Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/pseuds/Jtargaryen18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/pseuds/snowqueen79
Summary: You’re paired with Johnny Storm in a mission that brings the Fantastic 4 and The Avengers together. What the hell was Steve thinking to put you with this guy?
Relationships: Johnny Storm/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 101





	1. Johnny Storm and the Blizzard

Oh, you’d heard of Johnny Storm. Who hadn’t heard of the Human Torch? He seemed to enjoy the notoriety his powers afforded him. He was all over TV, magazines, YouTube. He courted the press as much as you personally tried to avoid them.

Yes, he was handsome, but the bastard knew it. Those blue eyes were gorgeous and focused on you as he sipped from his wine glass. You couldn’t help but feel that cute little smirk was practiced. 

He muttered your name before placing the glass down in front of him.

“So, tell me about you,” he bid you, leaning back in his chair and letting his gaze roam over your face, your hair. “You have ice powers? Snow powers?”

“Both,” you said trying to keep an ear on your commlink. “You know this isn’t a date, right?”

It was an undercover stakeout and you wanted a word with Steve Rogers when this was done. What the hell had he been thinking pairing you up with _this_ guy?

Playfully he put a finger up to his lips, grinning. “So do you have a boyfriend?”

That had you laughing a little. “Does it matter?”

“It might later on when you come home with me,” he told you with no small measure of certainty.

You shook your head, laughing. “This isn’t going to go the way you think.”

“We’ll see Luke Skywalker.” Johnny winked at you. “I might not be your father, but I can be your daddy.”

You felt your face heat up. _Jesus._

“Okay, folks, cut the chatter,” Steve’s calm voice came over the commlink. “Everyone in position.”

You added your “copy” to the chorus of replies. You glanced at Johnny when Steve muttered “Storm?”

“He copies,” you answered for him.

_Was he staring at your boobs?_

Leaning forward on the table, Johnny knew you were off balance. It was what he wanted. That grin widened. “Snow powers, huh? Snow and fire… Know what happens when snow meets fire, beautiful?”

You were truly afraid of what he might say next. But you shook your head.

“It means somebody is getting _wet_ ,” he told you, those baby blues darkening as he captured your gaze.

“Excuse me,” you said shocked though you shouldn’t have been.

Why were you even working with this team? With _him_? You were so grateful he didn’t have a commlink right now. Johnny had insisted it would burn off, but you couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he had another reason for foregoing it.

“Target is in sight,” Steve said quietly. “Everyone in motion.”

Putting on your best smile, you watched as Johnny signaled the waiter for the check. The meal had been excellent and the sad thing? It really was the first date – even if it wasn’t real – you’d been on in over a year. Blowing out an exhale, you decided to continue on with the ruse now that the waiter was in earshot.

“We’ll have to come back and have dessert next time,” you told him for the act.

“We’ll still have dessert later,” Johnny informed you, signing the check before grabbing your coat and helping you into it.

You made your way to the elevator as fast as you could without drawing attention. Steve was calling out to various team members. When the two of you reached the bottom floor, Steve called out to you.

“Blizzard,” Steve repeated.

“Here,” you told him as Johnny followed you out the door of the hotel.

You both watched the battle between the Avengers and the Fantastic Four and aliens from God-knows-where really get going at the center of the city.

“See what you can do with those crafts,” Steve ordered just as you spotted them.

Before you could spring into action, you felt Johnny grab your ass and squeeze. “I’ll be back for you when we’re done,” he whispered before taking fiery form and shooting off into the sky.

The battle had gone on for a good hour and with Wanda’s help, you’d managed to disable all but one of their craft by freezing them and blowing them apart. It prevented most of them from escaping. One craft got away. There were a handful of prisoners. Alien bodies littered the streets while bystanders stood shocked with their phones, trying to catch some action to post on social media.

Steve had called in SHIELD to help with clean up and bystanders so they could get the team medial attention where needed, get people to debriefing. It was two in the morning before you made it back to the compound, to your apartment and flicked on the light.

When the light went back off and your back met the wall hard, you yelped. You had your hands up to fight but he claimed your mouth instead. The kiss was searing and demanding. He angled his head to deepen the kiss and all you could do was hang onto those broad shoulders as your tongue danced with his. Your hands slid up into the fine silk of his hair as his fingers plucked the commlink from your ear and tossed it away.

Those lips scorched a path across your jaw to your ear.

You could barely breathe. “Johnny, what are you _doing_ here?”

The man _knew_ what he was doing. His lips and tongue were warm, _really warm_ , as they found every place along your neck and shoulder that made you tremble.

“We’re still having dessert, remember?” he whispered low in your ear while one large hot hand slid around to the front of your jeans, plucking them open before skimming down into your panties. You gasped as his fingers worked their magic on you. He drugged you with kisses, took you apart with his fingers until you came _hard_.

While you were struggling to hold yourself upright, trying to breathe, Johnny took a knee before you and worked at stripping off your jeans and panties with haste.

“I do love eating a good Blizzard,” he grinned up at you as he pulled one leg over you his shoulder.

“Do you _have_ … to talk?” you wanted to know.

Johnny dove into you with his mouth then and you were his.


	2. Ice Blue Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought your thing with Johnny was just a one-night stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who follow me on Tumblr, this is on there until the title "Ice Blue Panties."

The random alien invasion had been blessedly short-lived. While there was a standing agreement between the Avengers and the Fantastic Four to work together, you were glad that the interaction between the two teams was just that one night.

_Oh, what a night it was._

Johnny Storm had swept into your life that night and turned you inside out. He was _good_ in bed _._. You’d give him that.

And considering what you knew about him, you didn’t expect anything past that night. 

You’d gotten up early, like you always had, and headed off to work. You’d left the Human Torch sleeping in your bed, asking him in a note to make sure your apartment was locked on his way out. That was all.

Then you got FRIDAY to help you change the security settings in such a way that Storm couldn’t just let himself in and surprise you again. You did that as soon as you got home that evening.

You’d been so busy worrying about the security settings you hadn’t immediately noticed the note he’d left on your counter by your Keurig.

_To my favorite frozen treat,_

You had to roll your eyes on that note.

_I’d love to see you again soon. Call me._

A cell phone number was carefully written under that and it was signed _Your Johnny_.

You snorted at that.

_We had a night of fun, fire boy._

And you weren’t counting on anything else. You knew the type. They got what they wanted, they made a pretty exit, and then they disappeared.

It was just as well.

Tossing the note into your miscellaneous drawer in the kitchen, you put on that new horror movie on Netflix, enjoyed your takeout, and followed it up with ice cream.

Tired from the night before, he’d worked you hard, you went to bed early. When you woke up, you checked your phone and realized that you had forgotten to when you got home from work yesterday. Five new messages. You expected them to be reports on upcoming missions or something related to the Avengers.

What you _didn’t_ expect were four text messages from an unfamiliar number and a photo.

_What is this?_

Well, it wasn’t hard to guess who “HT” was. The first messages were around noon yesterday.

HT: Where did you go this morning?

HT: You had work I’ll bet. Gotchu.

You had to laugh. He came from money. Why would you expect him to understand that you had a job? Still, you were surprised that you heard from him at all. His ego was bruised you were guessing.

HT: I’m here. Let me in, okay?

You did a double-take. That had been around midnight. You’d been fast asleep. And with FRIDAY’S help, he’d been unable to access your floor. You couldn’t imagine that went over well.

Somewhere around one in the morning, one last text.

HT: Your loss my little Blizzard…

The picture sent next? Well… There was Johnny all laid out in his bed, not hiding anything. Not hiding the cock he’d taken in hand and it was magnificent. _Damn it._ It had felt amazing. _He’d_ felt amazing. But you knew better than to get involved with the flaming playboy. You were only asking to get your heart trampled if you did.

And you were just one of many to him, even with your own unique skill set.

You weren’t proud of it, but you pulled your rabbit out of its hidden drawer in your dresser and brought yourself off to that photo. Johnny left you frustrated with that little present and you were sure the arrogant fucker knew that.

 _Beautiful_ arrogant fucker.

Assuming that would be the end of it, you went on about your day. Thursday proceeded as it always did after that. Friday was the same. Natasha had asked if you wanted to go out for drinks with her and Wanda but you told her you’d take a rain check, deciding to do a little shopping instead.

One thing you’d gotten out of your encounter with Johnny? You’d realized your selection of underthings was woefully lacking. You had comfortable bikini-style panties and practical bras. None of them matched. You didn’t own anything like stockings or garters or any of the things you used to enjoy wearing whether it was for a significant other or yourself.

You knew just the shop, a small upscale place in the shopping district of the city. You’d just found a cute lacy set in pale blue, bra, barely-there panties, and garters. _Maybe?_ But the pink set…

“How about these?” A pair of diaphanous black lace panties were held up in your field of vision and you jumped in surprise.

You spun to face him, watching him chuckle as he took a step back.

“Johnny, what are you doing here?” you demanded.

He was twirling the panties off the end of his index finger. “You know, we had a wonderful conversation a few nights ago that started just like this.”

An older startled saleslady approached them while you shook your head.

“Sir?” she approached him, her eyes on the twirling merchandise.

“Oh, sorry,” he told her, reaching into the pocket of his jeans and pulling out a black credit card. He handed it to her. “Just put everything on that, please. Thank you.”

The saleswoman took a moment to read the card, gazed back at him wide-eyed, and nodded before bustling back to her counter.

“I’ve got to go,” you told him, though that was the last thing your _body_ wanted. Two mornings with your rabbit weren’t quite the same as your night with him.

Johnny tossed away the panties, electing to hook your arm in a large hand. His grin was pure mischief.

“Don’t you want to try anything on?” he asked in a suggestive tone. “I’m buying.”

“I don’t need you to buy me anything, Johnny,” you told him, trying to pull free of his grip.

“Well you came here for a reason,” he told you. “That selfie worked on you, huh?”

You tried to keep yourself from reacting to that remark, but he caught you. His smile was knowing.

Snatching up the pink and blue sets you’d been considering, he all but dragged you to the bougie dressing rooms in the back. You shook your head at him as he pulled you into one of the huge rooms that had full-length mirrors that let you see several angles.

After shutting and locking the door, Johnny plopped down on the small bench in the room and watched you smirking.

“Oh, no you don’t.” You pointed at the door. “ _Out._ I’m not changing in front of you. I’m not modeling these for you.”

It had sounded a hell of a lot more forceful in your head.

Playfully, he nudged you with a foot. “Come on. I’ve already seen everything.”

Well, he had.

“That doesn’t mean you get to tell me what to do.” You folded your arms across your chest and dug in your heels.

“We’re shopping,” Johnny told you, holding out his hands. “Couples do that.”

“We are _not_ a couple,” you wanted him to know.

“We’ll see.” Johnny winked at you.

When you didn’t spring into action, Johnny rose from the bench, pressing up behind you. His fingers curled around the lapels of your coat and he pulled it off you with a speed and dexterity that surprised you. You tried smacking his hands away when they went for the buttons on your sweater, but he didn’t relent.

“Stop,” he whispered in your ear. “I’m just helping.”

“Johnny,” you tried to pull out of his grip.

He held onto you easily. “Shhhh,” the whisper made you shiver. Then he started nibbling on your ear.

_Why was he so fucking good at this?_

You let him pull your sweater off, watching him in the mirror as he held your gaze, his hands sliding up to the plain Jane bra you wore today. Johnny pulled a face.

“Yeah, you _really_ need new stuff,” he whispered.

“Hey!” But he was already wrenching the bra off you, sliding his hands up to cover your breasts. Your nipples tightened under his palms and they were so, so warm. Damn him! You _did_ love that.

Your shoes, socks, jeans all went very quickly after that. Then you just stood in your little red panties. It was one of your nicer pair until he ripped them off. You glared at him open-mouthed in the mirror as he stuffed them in the pocket of his jacket.

“I’m supposed to go commando on the way home?” you wanted to know.

Johnny smirked at you. “Hot.”

Grabbing the blue set he handed you the bra, watching you expectantly.

“You’re supposed to try those on over your underwear,” you told him, nodding to the panties in his hand.

“I’m buying,” he reminded you.

“What if they don’t fit?”

“Hmmm,” he told you. “You’ve got a point.”

Walking around in front of you while you covered your breasts with your hands, Johnny took a knee and held the panties out so you could step into them. So you did, allowing him to pull them up to see if they fit. And they fit perfectly. You busied yourself putting on the bra, a little nervous as he was on his knee in front of you.

“Let me see,” he said idly like he was shopping for a new phone. He was eye level with your breasts, leaning forward to press a kiss over your heart. “It _looks_ nice.”

You had to agree. It gave you a good lift, made your breasts look enticing now that you took a closer look.

His fingers quickly flicked the front clasp, allowing your breasts to spill free. Those heated blue eyes moved up so his gaze met yours.

“Nice access,” he said with a seriousness that didn’t match his expression.

When he peeled one cup back and got his mouth on that breast, you hissed in surprise. His arms locked around you, holding you in place for his heated lips and tongue to play. By the time he decided to tease the other breast, you were lightheaded, trying to keep quiet in the bougie lingerie store.

Finally pulling back, Johnny nodded. “So far, so good.”

_Oh, shit._

“Now these…”

Okay, he was on eye level with your pussy now and you tried to take a step back. Impatiently, he held you still, his hands on your ass.

“I’m not done yet,” he told you.

One hand came around, long fingers hooking in the barely-there crotch of those ice-blue panties and pulling them out of the way for his mouth. You almost cried out in the quiet space of the changing room as his tongue got busy in your intimate folds. It was a struggle to keep quiet, but somehow you managed. Even with the bastard teasing your clit with his tongue, even with those clever fingers expertly exploring your inner walls to find the space that would take you down.

And he did. Your knees gave way and he caught you, burying his face in between your thighs with renewed effort as you struggled to breathe, struggled to stay upright.

When you came on his tongue it took your breath away, had you seeing flashing lights all around you.

You heard a zipper, felt yourself moving fast. When you came around, you realized he had you bent forward with your hands on the bench, your legs spread with him behind you. He’d posed you like a football center. You felt the wide head of him just a beat before he began sinking into you. A quick glance showed you him starting to fuck you from many angles and the visual had your core clenching in pure lust.

It was a sinful scene with Johnny fully dressed and you with your teeny bra open, your tiny panties pulled out of his way. And he started working you with powerful strokes, making you rely on your strength to stay in place for him. While you were both reasonably quiet, the wet sounds and light slapping? Someone in earshot would definitely know you were fucking in there.

You couldn’t bring yourself to care. Johnny filled you, hit places within you that no one had managed to hit before. And that heat that was part of him, always just below the surface? You loved it, _craved_ it.

His hands had a vice grip on your hips as his thrusts sped up, changing angles until he found the one he wanted. You wanted to howl, to scream and he could see it in the tension of your expression in the mirrors. The fiery devil doubled down, daring you to cry out as he pounded into you, hitting your g-spot with expert aim.

Your weeping walls clenched around him hard and he hissed. When you came, your walls clenching around him wildly he fought to hold on but ultimately couldn’t manage it. A soft sob of a sound escaped his lips as he sent you spiraling, dropping to your elbows on the bench as he drove into you with everything he had.

It took you a few minutes to come down. You didn’t know how long…

“There she is,” Johnny whispered low in your ear.

You found yourself curled on his lap, still in the lingerie with his release seeping slowly out of you. One hand was smoothing over your hip, the fingers of the other running through your hair.

It hit you then what you’d done and where you were.

“Oh, God,” you muttered, feeling mortified.

Johnny chuckled. “You’re fine… You’re more than fine.”

Burying your face in his chest, you shook your head. “I’m not going to be able to walk out there.”

“Sure you are,” he purred close to your ear. “They didn’t recognize you. And me…”

“You do this a lot?” You expected as much.

There was a telling pause.

“I’ve bought things here,” he admitted. “Never did anything like _this_.”

You burrowed further. He wasn’t making this better.

“You have the weekend off? We could hang out at your place,” Johnny offered.

That did have you pulling back to look at him. “Is that really a good idea? I think you could be… so _bad_ for me.”

You were telling the truth.

That smile, those eyes. Johnny was gorgeous and he wasn’t making this easy for you.

“Or I could be really _good_ for you,” he pointed out. “I’ve never dated someone like you before.”

“I’m different because I’m enhanced like you?”

He shrugged, his grin widened. “It doesn’t hurt that you’re beautiful, my little ice queen. And I really like when you’re blowing me—”

“Shhhhh!” You tried to shush him.

“—and your mouth is so cool and yeah—”

You smacked him on the chest, _hard_.

“So you like spanking?” He kept going.

You tried to jump up, but he held you fast, claiming your mouth in a deep kiss. You tasted yourself on his lips and tongue, letting him dazzle you because the man was _a really good kisser_.

A quick knock on the door had your heart lurching in your chest.

“Everything okay in there, Mr. Storm?” the saleslady called.

Ripping the tag from your bra, he gently placed you on your feet and went to open the door just wide enough to slide the tag through.

“Yeah,” he said in a friendly tone. “I’ll take this and two of each color you have in her size, okay?”

A pause and then a friendly, “Yes, sir. Thank you!”

With a self-satisfied smirk, Johnny stopped you from trying to pull your clothes out of the floor. He pulled you into his arms and you clung to him in the chill of the dressing room.

“Give me the weekend,” Johnny bid you.

“For what?” you asked hesitantly, letting him hold you.

“To convince you to give me a try,” he whispered against your lips.

The next kiss was soft, nurturing. It sent your heart hammering in your chest in a way you hadn’t felt in several years.

“You think you can do that in _just_ a weekend?” your voice was suspiciously soft.

“I _know_ I can,” Johnny told you, kissing you like he’d never let you out of the dressing room. And it was several minutes before he did.


	3. Stuck on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has Johnny come along on your latest mission. You knew it was a bad idea…

The hard, rapid knock at your front door had you jumping. Especially since Johnny had you pinned against the back off it, searing your neck with heated lips as his hands worked at pulling your top off.

You froze, trying to get your breathing under control. Johnny ignored it, one hot hand sliding around to unhook your bra even as you tried to push him back.

“Blizzard?”

 _Fuck._ It was Steve.

“Yes?” you tried to sound normal. You sounded anything but.

At least you knew Steve wouldn’t try opening your door again. Not after what he walked in on last time.

“We’ve got a hit on Zemo,” Steve called out. “Suit up.”

You hadn’t had a good lead on Helmut Zemo in months. It was a big deal.

Johnny stopped, huffing out an exhale.

“If you’re going to keep coming around, Storm, why don’t you make yourself useful and come along?” Steve said.

 _Oh, no._ That wasn’t a good idea. And with his super-soldier hearing, Steve _knew_ he was there.

“He was just leaving –”

“You’ve got it –”

You glared at Johnny who smirked at you.

“See you both downstairs in ten,” Steve said before stalking off.

“Why?” you wanted to know.

“I’m _here_ ,” Johnny told you, pressing you back into the door and claiming your mouth in a kiss that sent your heart racing. “And since I am, we’ll take care of business and get back here that much faster. Then I can take care of _you_.”

You shoved Johnny back and he let you, still grinning.

You kept telling yourself that Johnny Storm was a fling. Nothing more, nothing less. It wouldn’t last and your heart wasn’t getting involved.

Three months later and you were so bad at telling him no. Johnny could light up your body in ways no other man had, claiming you with a possessiveness that left you reeling. These days he was staying over at your place more often than not, loving you late into the night, holding you in the shadows.

That it wasn’t all about sex made it harder to keep your heart out of it.

Johnny figured out early on that he couldn’t buy your affections. And while that ploy must have mostly worked for him before, he adjusted. Quickly.

It was the little things that he did that burned his name into your heart. While you were out training, Steve had all of you training several hours a week, Johnny caught up your laundry. Or he’d restock the items Stark Industries wouldn’t like your bougie skin creams, the soaps you bought from a little niche shop downtown or the lipstick you preferred from an upscale store you could hardly afford to even enter.

Did you mention Johnny was better than any masseuse you’d ever been to?

Needing to put yourself back together and head down to join the team, you scrambled to get what you’d need and Johnny followed you down.

That Steve had invited Johnny to join you? _Not a good idea._ It pushed the normal amount of anxiety you experienced up, made you nervous.

Johnny followed you into the meeting room. Steve wasn’t there yet so you weren’t late.

The looks some of the other team members cut you made you want to run from the room.

“Torch,” Sam called from where he sat next to Bucky. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Cap wanted me along on this one,” Johnny told him, taking a seat across from Natasha who eyed him speculatively.

Praying Steve got there quickly, you took a seat next to Johnny.

“So you two are official now?” Natasha looked amused, her gaze moving from him to you.

“No –”

“We are,” Johnny said over top of you. His gaze on you challenged you to deny it.

“What would our couple name be?” Johnny wondered aloud. “Blorm? Stizzard?”

Rhodey snickered. “Flood? Volcanic eruption?”

“Okay, folks,” Steve marched in the room with Wanda on his heels. As she took a seat next to you, Steve went over the parameters of the mission. You had assignments, Johnny was going with you, and off you went.

Your post was across the street from the warehouse where Zemo was believed to be hunkered down. You were on the top floor of an abandoned factory, the rest of the team with positions among the steady stream of people populating the businesses that were still open along the city street. 

“We could be here for hours,” Johnny mused, joining you at the window overlooking the scene.

You shook your head, keeping watch with the binoculars. “I doubt that. Steve knows what he’s doing. If he’s got us in place at a given time, it’s because things are about to go down.”

“Go down, huh?”

You could hear the grin in your lover’s words.

“Don’t even think about it,” you told him. You reached up to turn off the speaker of your commlink.

As usual, Johnny wasn’t wired up. Coming up behind you, he placed his hands on your hips. You blew out a frustrated exhale as he ground the heated length of himself into your ass.

“Johnny,” you hissed as he began to paint your neck in soft, wet kisses.

Holding your hips against himself, Johnny was grinding into you. You did your best to ignore him, but it was hard when he knelt behind you. Shoving the back of your denim skirt up, Johnny got his hands on your hips, pressing heated kisses over the globes of your ass.

“Clint just made it to the top of the other building,” you hissed at him, trying to pull free of him. “He can see us.”

“Can he see _me_?” Johnny hooked a finger around the center of your panties to pull them out of his way.

Clint could likely only see you from the chest up but…

“Not now but…” 

The feeling of hot kisses on your bare skin, the way his tongue slid down to your opening to trace circles around it had you squirming.

“Then you better hold still,” Johnny whispered into the aching core of you.

Clint wore sunglasses so you weren’t sure what he was looking at.

All you knew was the feeling of Johnny’s mouth buried in your intimate flesh, working you up with soft lashes of his tongue, gentle strokes of his fingers. Johnny knew everything that would make you tremble. He spent several minutes with his fingers stroking your inner walls while his tongue flicked against your clit, the warmth and speed of it making you want to jump out of your skin. Then that amazing tongue started darting into you, quick and teasing. Your core was weeping for him and it was getting harder by the minute to hold yourself upright.

“Johnny,” you whispered with your core tightening and your hands gripping the binoculars you were trying to use.

“You ready to come on my tongue, beautiful?” Johnny’s voice was rough as he kept at you ceaselessly.

“I can’t,” you sobbed.

Johnny doubled down on you. _Bastard_.

“You can,” he muttered, taking you apart with his mouth and fingers.

“Johnny, please.” Was there movement around the entrance to the warehouse where Zemo was supposed to be?

“Blizzard, be ready,” Steve commanded you over the commlink.

Johnny didn’t let go of you as you slid the large window open, getting ready for the attack to come. Your hands were trembling, your knees were shaking…

“That’s it. _Beg me_ ,” Johnny whispered, his tongue teasing your clit until you were seeing stars. “Come for me.”

Your breath was coming fast. Currents of pleasure were racing through you, ready to blow you apart as you neared that edge.

“I can’t,” you half-whispered, half-sobbed. “Clint…”

When Johnny’s fingers slid over your g-spot just so as his tongue traced patterns over your clit in a way that made you want to scream, you didn’t have a choice. You came so hard you didn’t know how you stayed upright as Johnny worked you through it, his fingers drawing out your pleasure until you wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor.

“The Jeep that just pulled up is his getaway,” Steve’s voice was urgent. “Freeze it.”

And you did without thinking, shooting ice at the vehicle that screeched to a halt just as the man himself, Helmut Zemo, scrambled out the door. The men in the vehicle were trapped. The ones behind him were looking up, searching for you.

Johnny carefully pulled you down from the window, staying oddly behind you. His face was still buried…

“Oh, my God,” you whispered, realizing how cold you were having just used your powers. “Are you…”

“Uck?”

When Steve had you freeze up the Jeep, Johnny’s tongue had been on you… _Oh, my God._ Now he was stuck to you like you were a pole in winter. 

You felt him shaking behind you.

“Oh, my God, Johnny. This is _not_ funny,” you told him.

Something like “yeah, it is,” came from his mouth as you heard the fight break out below.

“What are we going to do?” you whispered, horrified. “Can you… heat up? A little?”

Because it could take a few minutes for you to warm once you used your powers.

You thought he said “hold still” so you did. His hands had a vice-like grip on your ass as you felt heat rising in your folds. You jerked because instinct had you afraid it would keep heating up until it burned you. But it leveled out. Within seconds, you felt Johnny slide free of you.

Johnny’s gorgeous face was flushed red and he was giggling like a kid as you indignantly fixed your panties and pulled down your skirt.

“Oh, come on,” Johnny teased you, his grin impish. “You have to admit that was funny.”

Funny was far from the word you would use.

“Blizzard, Storm,” Steve called out. “Need you to help corral the stragglers. I’ve got six heading up the street northbound. Seven headed south.”

“On it,” you said in a none-too-steady voice.

Johnny immediately got his game face on.

“You head south and I’ll head north,” you told him, jumping up to the window to see the chaos down on the ground.

Wrapping an arm around you, Johnny’s lips were close to your ear. “I’ve already been south.”

You scoffed at him.

“I’ll head north. First, I’m going to give you a lift.”

Your lover went up in flames, flying out the window with you and placing you carefully on the ground before he flew up the street. Your legs still weren’t steady, but you headed in the opposite direction, icing up the sidewalk. Once you’d slowed the enemy agents down, you iced them up for the SHIELD agents to collect as they made their way in.

With the situation under control, you walked over to where Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Bucky waited on the other side of the street.

“Did we get Zemo?” you asked when you reached them.

“We got him,” Same told you with a tired smile.

“What were _you_ two doing up there?” Clint asked, a sly grin on his face.

 _Fuck._ It had been too much to hope that Clint hadn’t seen anything.

“Keeping watch,” you said innocently.

In your peripheral vision, you saw Johnny jogging up to join your group in his navy costume.

“Damn… I can’t feel my tongue,” Johnny muttered, his hand on his chin. “But I know it’s there because I’m talking.”

Clint doubled over laughing. You weren’t sure what he saw but he must have seen enough. Sam lost it right after he did, turning his back but not before you saw him laugh. Bucky almost managed to keep a straight face.

Natasha alone kept a calm demeanor. Her green eyes tracked the SHIELD shuttle that pulled up and she ushered the three of them onto it.

“Why don’t you two get out of here?” Natasha offered. “I’ll get you out of the debriefing this time.”

 _You loved Natasha._ “Thank you so much,” you told her.

You watched her climb onto the shuttle, closing the door behind her.

Johnny signaled to the next one for the two of you.

“I’m going to kill you,” you promised him as he motioned you on ahead of him. “Do you _ever_ think before you speak?”

His chuckle was a deep, rich sound close to your ear. “I’ll make it up to you,” he promised.

As you directed the shuttle driver to return you to the compound, you decided you were going to hold him to that.


	4. The Cupcake Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re supposed to make cupcakes for Peter’s birthday party but you can’t cook to save your life, much less bake. Johnny offers to handle the baking for you but he wants something in return…

You were known to the world as Blizzard. Your snow and ice powers had saved lives, captured criminals, and served all manner of important purposes. You could save children’s birthday parties. You could host your own recreational snowball fight. You could do amazing ice sculptures.

You could build a snowman and sing the song too. Heh.

You were part of the Avengers Initiative.

So why – _oh why_ – was baking fucking _anything_ beyond you?

You had flour everywhere, up to your elbows, all over your jeans. You still had plenty of eggs left even after two failed attempts. You weren’t even sure why you had the vanilla extract. At least the smoke had cleared from the first batch that caught on fire.

He found you there, face buried in your flour-covered hands, frustrated and on the verge of tears because of it.

“What’s wrong beautiful?” Johnny Storm purred from behind you. “Lose a fight with a pastry chef?”

He came out of nowhere and you jumped in fright. With your heart racing, you spun around to face him, somewhere on the emotional scale between really pissed off and scared out of your wits.

The beautiful bastard held up his hands defensively and smiled at you. That smile with his gorgeous blue eyes messed with you. Every time. Oh, he _knew_ what he was doing in those snug jeans, the dress shirt, and your favorite scent that he wore.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” he said. The little smirk he wore suggested otherwise. You’d only given him access to come and go as he pleased from your apartment in the compound in the last week with Steve’s help. And you still weren’t sold on that being the best idea.

Blowing out an exhale, you glared at him. “I can revoke your access if you’re just going to use it to scare the shit out of me.”

Johnny’s smirk faded, seeing you were serious. Concern flashed in those blue eyes as his gaze took you in, the kitchen around you.

“What’s going on here?” he asked gently.

That was one nice thing about Johnny. He could read you well now, knew when you needed something besides his usual excess of personality or a good roll in the sheets.

You took a deep breath to steady yourself. 

“I need to make cupcakes,” you explained. “Peter is going to be gone for his birthday so we’re throwing him a party early while he’s still here… The party is in four hours and I just… I _suck_ at this. I just…”

Johnny nodded. “Peter’s the spider kid, right?”

“Yes.”

“Why don’t we just _buy_ the cupcakes at that swanky bakery you like, and you can make it look like you made them?” Johnny offered, holding his hands out. “Problem solved.”

You were already shaking your head. “Okay, that won’t work. The minute I try that, Maria Hill will know and she will point out exactly what I did. Not an option.”

You were dangerously close to tears. 

“And I can’t fucking cook, much less bake, so what was I thinking? I should have just said I’d bring chips and dip and took the judgy look from her.”

With that you hung your head, waiting on Johnny to make a snide comment of some sort. He would think he was “lightening” the mood, you’d dissolve into tears, and then you didn’t know how this would go. Things with Johnny to this point had been mostly casual, friendly. You were hooking up. That’s all.

But no, Johnny was uncharacteristically quiet, surveying the scene. “Okay, I’ll help you do this.”

Was he serious?

“You can _bake_?”

Johnny grinned at you. “I’m a man of many talents.”

Oh, you knew how this was going to go. “Let’s say you _can_ bake, and you do help me. What do you want?”

That gorgeous grin widened. “Why would you think I’d want something?”

“Because it’s you.”

Snickering at that, he planted his hands on his hips. “Fair. Okay, yeah, I do want something.”

Folding your arms across your chest, you waited.

“When is the party?”

“This evening at six,” you told him. It was just after three in the afternoon now. “Here in the compound.”

Johnny’s gaze locked with yours. “I want to go with you as your date.”

You’d expected that. And you pushed down your guilt at not even telling him about it because… Weren’t you just hooking up?

“And when someone asks our status…”

_Here we go._

“I’d like to be able to say that we’re official, that you’re my girlfriend, without dispute,” Johnny said in no uncertain terms.

While he’d maintained the smirk when he laid out his request, the smile didn’t reach his eyes. And it wasn’t the first time Johnny had brought up wanting to say you were officially a couple.

But he only ever wanted this when the Avengers were involved. You didn’t understand why it mattered.

“Is this about impressing Steve?” you wanted to know. “He _is_ starting to like you. I don’t think you need to convince him we’re officially dating to pull that off.”

Was that hurt that flashed in his eyes?

“Do we have a deal or not?”

Johnny was serious. Was he mad that you called him on trying to impress the Avengers?

He was offering to help you and that counted. With more than a little guilt, you nodded.

“We have a deal,” you told him finally.

“And I can decorate these the way I want to?” he asked.

Okay, that sent up a red warning flag. But beggars couldn’t be choosers, so you nodded again.

“Just please make them look nice for Peter,” you pleaded. “He’s a really great kid.”

Johnny’s grin was pure mischief and it had you sending up every prayer you knew that you wouldn’t regret this deal.

“He’ll love them,” Johnny assured you as he walked up behind you, untying your apron. The warm wet press of his lips at the back of your neck made you shiver.

“What are you doing?” you had to ask when he tossed the apron over the counter and began yanking up your top, painting your neck and shoulders with more hot kisses once he’d pulled it off you carefully.

“We need to clean you up,” he whispered close to your ear.

“Shouldn’t we make the cupcakes now?” you asked even as his hands searched for the closure of your bra, growling impatiently when he finally found it at the front.

“We’ve got time,” he whispered, his hands sliding up to remove your bra before he steered you in the direction of the bathroom.

Johnny was nothing if not efficient. He’d carefully removed his own clothes and folded them neatly just outside the bathroom. He started the shower as you managed to remove the rest of yours and you grinned as he climbed into the shower first. You loved the way the water hissed off his skin when he was really excited. The curls of steam that rose from him created a sauna experience that you loved.

You stepped under the spray with him, enjoying the warm water easing over your tensed-up body. With your back to the water, you tipped your head back to wet your hair. Johnny watched you with a heated gaze while he picked up the shampoo bottle. His fingers were magic on your scalp, the warmth of him behind you helping to ease the anxiety that had your muscles in tight knots.

While you rinsed out the shampoo, he got to work on the rest of you. Johnny had made the task of “cleaning you up” an indecent exploration of every inch of your body with teasing hands and heated lips. You were so worked up as he tried to get you rinsed that you shoved him against the slick wall of the shower out of the spray and sank to your knees before him. You’d taken him in hand, chaining cool presses of your lips up and down his length. One hand stroked him just the way he liked while the other teased his balls, testing their weight with your fingers.

“Fuck, yes,” he muttered above you.

A glance up showed you the tension in all those wet muscles. Johnny’s upper body was truly beautiful, all wide shoulders and sleek sinew. His head rested against the wall, his eyes closed above the sinful smile playing about his lips.

You teased the head of him with lips and tongue, teasing the slit before working more of him into your mouth. You kept your tongue swirling around him as you used everything he liked against him, freeing one hand to smooth over the hard muscle of his thigh.

“You are so fucking good at that,” he whispered. “The way you do that…”

Johnny fought you and the harder he tried to resist your talents, the more you went at him. His hands were carefully on your head, trying to steer your movements.

_Oh, that wouldn’t do._

You cooled the inside of your mouth, just a tiny bit, enjoying the way he cried out above you as you hollowed out your cheeks and gave him the full treatment. A deep moan rumbled in his chest and when you gaze back up, his gaze met yours. His blue eyes were darkened, his mouth slack as he started to lose control.

Letting your mouth warm, you doubled down on him, taking him into your throat, until he managed to pull you back, panting above you.

“Oh no you don’t,” Johnny’s breath was heavy in his voice. “You’re taking my cock.”

Hauling you up, he claimed your mouth in a dirty kiss that had your core clenching in need. Your back hit the frosted glass of the shower door hard enough to wind you. You loved that Johnny could easily throw you around, grabbing your thighs and pushing you up so your knees hooked around his waist.

There was extra heat in the sloppy, wet kisses he dropped on your breasts, your throat. You felt the head of him at your entrance a beat before he pushed in, sliding home in a way that had you gasping, your nails digging into his arms and shoulders.

“Wanna cheat, huh?” he whispered, beginning a rough, fast rhythm because he knew you could take it. Steam rose up from his skin as his cock stretched you, warmed you with a few degrees he didn’t normally use. “How’s that feel, baby?”

Johnny was so hot, so swollen and hard as he pushed up into you with determined, firm strokes. It took your breath away – you thought you nodded. All you could really do was hang on as he fucked you soundly. The banging against the shower door as your body hit it with each thrust was a heavy cadence that filled the bathroom, blending with your moans and sighs into an obscene chorus. Your thighs locked around his slim hips, your fingers gliding over his wet skin, skimming through his hair.

Johnny took you for a ride, his mouth lighting up the skin of your neck and breasts. He knew when he used his teeth on the tight peaks of your nipples that you’d clench desperately around his cock. He knew when he stole dirty kisses from your lips, making you fight to breathe, that he was pushing you closer to release. His hands clutched at the top of the shower door as he powered into you, taking your cries into his mouth as he started changing up the angle of his penetration.

“Oh!”

Johnny hummed realizing he found the space inside you that would take you apart for him, dropping one hand to your ass to hold you in place. You were in no position to fight him. He was nailing your g-spot with each confident motion while you writhed in his grip, trapped between him and the shower door. Your walls clutched around him tightly, your body weeping as waves of pleasure were coming up on you.

“Come on, beautiful.” Johnny nipped at your ear with his teeth. “Want you to come… for your _boyfriend_.”

You wanted to argue with the beautiful bastard, you did. But he had you wailing as your hands clutched at his shoulders, your legs locked around him. The orgasm shook you hard, had you clamping around him. Somehow Johnny outlasted you, pressing burning kisses over your face and chest.

“Give me one more,” he whispered, his breath pelting your face.

You shook your head. “Johnny…”

When heated fingers slid around to tease your clit, you couldn’t breathe. He took your cries into his mouth as one release bled into the next. Johnny kept you pinned to the door, his thrusts harder and faster as you just tried to hold on. Euphoria held you captive as he chased his own release, finally reaching it with a shout.

You ended up on Johnny’s lap at the edge of the tub, wrapped in a towel with his hands smoothing over your back and arms. Wrapping an arm around his neck, you pulled him down for a kiss and kept it soft, tender. Moments like this made you wish you could just go stretch out in bed, wrapped in each other’s arms.

There was always something to do. _Peter’s birthday party._

Johnny eased back, gazing into your eyes in a way that had your heart racing.

“You get all dressed up,” he told you. “And I’ll go tackle these cupcakes.”

“Okay.” You eased yourself up from his lap. You weren’t sure at all about your deal but you could hope for the best.

“Don’t give me that look,” he said playfully. “Don’t you trust me?”

You did but…

Johnny put himself back together. It was effortless and he looked amazing. How was that fair?

As you thought about what you might wear, what to do with your hair, you wandered in to the edge of the kitchen. He looked so cute with your apron on over his navy dress shirt and jeans. He was playing music on his phone – you hadn’t heard “Who’s Johnny?” by El Debarge since you were a kid – and typing away on it.

“Can I help at all?” You knew you should ask.

He grinned but didn’t immediately look up. “I’ve got this. Go get ready, baby.”

By the time you got ready, you took your time since you could and he was occupied, it was almost five-thirty. You had just enough time to slide your heels on that went with your summer dress and head down with Johnny and whatever he’d baked up.

“You look stunning,” he said, watching as you walked in his direction. He made a twirling motion with his index finger, so you strutted, did a catwalk turn. His grin only got wider.

“Beautiful.” He pressed a careful kiss to your painted lips. “You ready?”

You nodded. “Can I see the cupcakes?”

Your cake carrier was on the counter and everything else looked cleaned up, your apron slung across the counter. With the lid in place on that container, you couldn’t see anything.

Johnny shrugged. “It’s a surprise.”

That stopped you cold. “What did you do?”

Carefully he picked up the carrier. “Just simple chocolate cupcakes, I swear. I don’t want to mess them up by playing with the lid. You’ll see them when we get there.”

You were a little worried about that, but you led him out of your apartment and down to the den in the compound. You kind of forgot to be worried about what he made considering the admiring looks he kept sending you in the elevator.

“Hey, Blizzard,” Peter said from behind you as you reached the den.

Turning, you smiled at the young man, giving him a hug. “Happy Birthday!”

“Thanks.” He followed you into the room, stopping behind you and Johnny as he reached the long tables that had been set up for the pot luck. “Wait. Are you… Is that…”

Johnny flashed a grin as he set the container down, turning around to hold out a hand. “Johnny Storm.”

Peter looked star-struck. “Hi! I’m Peter Parker. Spider-Man. I just… hey. I’d love to work with you sometime.”

Johnny nodded, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

Peter looked from you to Johnny and back again. “Cool. And you two are…”

Johnny looked at you expectantly.

A deal was a deal. And honestly, _maybe_ there was something more between you.

“He’s my boyfriend,” you said shyly, earning you a kiss pressed to your temple.

“So now it’s official?”

Sam Wilson approached on the other side of the table with Bucky.

“It is,” Johnny said triumphantly.

“It’s about time.” Sam’s smile was friendly. “That doesn’t make you an Avenger, Storm, but I’m happy for you.”

Steve stood further back, nursing a beer as he talked to Natasha. Peter looked to Steve, then back at Johnny.

“Are we going to talk about the fact that the Johnny Storm and Cap kind of… look alike?” he asked in that adorable awkward way of his.

Natasha kept a stoic face. Sam and Bucky? Not so much.

Steve studied your boyfriend. “I don’t see it.”

Johnny shrugged and you were grateful that Sam managed not to laugh out loud.

“So, what did everyone bring?”

Maria Hill’s voice announced her presence and of course, she headed straight for your cupcakes since the lid was still on. She grinned at you as she worked at loosening the top and Johnny waited proudly.

Too proudly.

_What did you do?_

They were chocolate cupcakes alright.

A dozen lovely chocolate cupcakes all situated around a toilet paper roll. Of course they were. The chocolate frosting on each was perfectly spiraled to a point and each had perfectly placed googly eyes and a flame topper. Twelve perfect flaming poop emoji cupcakes.

The little banner that said “Happy Birthday, Peter!” mounted perfectly on the roll.

Maria’s mouth dropped open.

Peter started laughing. “Hot shit! Right?”

Johnny nodded, enjoying the scene.

Sam was snickering behind you. “Starting to like this guy.”

Hell, even Steve and Natasha were grinning back there.

“Where did you get the –?”

“Had someone run them out to me,” Johnny whispered with a conspiratorial wink.

You shook your head. Yeah, okay. You wouldn’t have come up with that. But _you_ couldn’t make cupcakes, you had to be honest about that, and Peter was delighted. He was already plucking the paper off one as Maria inspected her way down the table. She wasn’t touching that.

“Thank you,” you finally said.

“You like?”

When you didn’t know what to say, he snorted. “You love me. Admit it.”

You shook your head at him, grinning all while.

You were choosing to ignore the flip your heart did in your chest. _For now._


	5. Chapter 5

The call came in late, almost midnight. You grabbed up the phone, hoping it was Johnny.

You didn’t recognize the woman’s voice.

“Who?” you asked, trying to shake off the cobwebs of sleep.

“I’m Sue Richards,” she explained. “Johnny’s sister.”

Your brain woke up on that part. The Four had been dealing with some threat near Russian and you hadn’t heard from Johnny in four days which wasn’t like him.

“Is he okay?” you asked breathlessly.

You’d been waiting on your flaming playboy to call you, bragging about he single-handedly saved the latest mission they’d been on. You’d laugh and listen, knowing he was on his way to you even as you talked to him on the phone.

At some point, Johnny became more than the hook-up that stuck around. He was someone you were starting to count on. To _need_.

The deep sigh in your ear had your heart pounding in dread. “Johnny’s okay. Physically. We got back yesterday… There was an explosion. We weren’t able to get everyone out in time.”

Your heart sank. For all the bravado and swagger your fiery lover had, there was a big heart beneath. You knew him well enough to know that he was devastated right now.

“He’s just holed up at his apartment,” Sue’s voice was strained with emotion which led you to know it was really bad. You could just hear in her voice that Sue blamed herself too. “He hasn’t even contacted you. That’s usually the first thing he does.”

That had your heart shifting in your chest. _You_ were the first thing Johnny thought about when he got home?

“Can I go see him?” you asked carefully.

“Would you?” A note of hope in her voice. “I know it’s late and I’m really sorry it’s just… I just came from there and…”

_How bad was this?_

Sue sent you access codes to the building, his apartment. You got yourself together and headed over there. The city was frozen by the sleet and freezing rain that coated the city for hours the day before. Most of its normal activity was dulled by the weather so going out on foot seemed like the quickest way.

The cold and ice were no problem for you.

You got into the building easy enough. You got into Johnny’s apartment.

It was too dark, too quiet. Johnny Storm came with a certain energy level that was just him. Not the fire he could wield. _Him._

Shedding your coat and your shoes in the living room, you made your way to his bedroom. No sound. No TV. You could just make out the shape of him in his bed in the shadows, his bare back to you.

“Sue, go home,” Johnny grumbled in the dark. “I just want to be alone right now. Okay?”

Instinct kept you quiet for another beat.

“And no, please don’t call her,” he added while your heart flew in your chest.

Did he _not_ want to see you?

“I don’t want her to feel sorry for me.”

You blew out an exhale. “I don’t feel sorry for you.”

Johnny rolled onto his back, his eyes glittered at you in the darkness. Even in the shadows, you could see he was miserable.

“What did my sister tell you?” Johnny sounded resigned. You’d never heard him that way before.

“That she was worried about you,” you admitted. “That things had gone wrong on your mission.”

He threw a forearm over his eyes. His chuckle was a dry, bitter sound. “That’s one way to put it.”

You felt a little braver, moved a little closer. “Johnny, sometimes things go wrong. And sometimes, we can’t save everyone.”

“I hesitated,” he said bitterly. “I hesitated and…”

“You’re human,” you told him. “You may have those powers, but you’re still just a human. You’re not perfect.”

“You ever lost people on a mission?” Johnny continued in that self-loathing tone.

When you didn’t say anything, just moved close enough to sit on the edge of his bed at his feet, he lifted his arm, his gaze searching you for an answer.

It was a testament to how well Johnny could read you now that he just stared at you. “You _have_.”

You nodded. It was something you’d never really talked to anyone about. Not even Steve and he’d been there when you did it when you screwed up so badly.

Reaching over, Johnny turned on the lamp of his bedside table. Propping himself up on one elbow. You could only see him from the chest up, but he was bruised, beaten up.

His gaze roamed over you in your heavy sweater, faded jeans, and big fuzzy socks.

Taking a deep breath, you tried to steel yourself. If telling him would help…

“We were running an operation at sea,” you said slowly. “A terrorist group had taken a cruise ship hostage if you can believe that. It seemed like an easy enough mission. We thought we had all the enemy operatives. We had all the staff and passengers safe on the main deck. We were wrong…”

You were already tearing up talking about it. Johnny’s expression softened as he waited.

“A couple of terrorists ran up on deck and opened fire,” you told him. “Assault rifles. I threw everything I could at them to stop the bullets. And I succeeded. But there was a young couple behind them, passengers. I don’t think we ever figured out how they were back there at that moment, we thought we had everyone…”

The tears came on and you didn’t try to stop them.

“I hit them,” you told him. “Froze them solid and they went flying off the side of the ship and into the ocean… If it had been a lake, they would have stood a chance. Steve could have jumped in to save them. He would have been strong enough even at a hundred feet deep. But an ocean?”

“If we had Thor or Banner or Wanda? Maybe they could have been saved,” you went on. “But it was just me, Steve, Bucky, and Sam. And those two sank to the bottom of the ocean like a stone. By the time, we were able to recover them, they’d suffocated in there… They were holding hands in the ice.”

Sitting up, the covers sliding to his waist, Johnny reached for one of your hands. His was shaking as badly as yours. And it was _cold_.

“That’s why, isn’t it?” he asked quietly.

“Why what?” Your heart was shredding in your chest. For him. For you.

Johnny Storm was amazingly perceptive when it came to you. And you weren’t sure that was a question you could answer.

“That’s why you fight relationships.”

Another tear slid from your eye. _He’d guessed correctly._ Your heart cracked a little in your chest.

Still, you tried to play it off. “Maybe I just haven’t had a lot of luck with men.”

“Or you feel like you don’t deserve love because…”

You squeezed his hand. You didn’t have to confirm he was right. He _knew_ he was.

Johnny squeezed your hand harder. It started to warm.

“There was an explosion,” Johnny told you slowly. “They blew up the village. The whole fucking village and I was able to get most of them…” His voice broke on the last. “I got caught in it when the final burst came… I didn’t know I could be hurt like that. I didn’t…”

Wrapping Johnny up in your arms, you held him as he lost himself to grief. You cried with him. For long moments, you held each other in the quiet of his bedroom, the only sound of the freezing rain pelting the windows. Sadness pelting your heart.

Several minutes had passed, you didn’t know how long. You eased back, both of you trying to collect yourselves but not as hard as you would have been with anyone else. Johnny’s spirit was wounded, an open hurting sore. You care enough about him to share the scar on your own soul when you never thought it was something you’d be able to do.

Johnny glanced at his clock, blowing out a sigh.

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” he told you. It was one in the morning but yeah, it was Valentine’s Day now. “I should have had something planned. I should have…”

“I _did_ have something planned,” you admitted, grinning. “But…”

“You left it at your place?” The first hint of a smile played about his lips. You liked that. You wanted to keep that there.

“It’s not a tangible something,” you explained, shaking your head. You didn’t know if you’d be able to do it now.

His grin widened. Color was returning to his face. “Is it a sex thing?”

Now you were laughing. “It’s sexy. At least, I think it is.”

You could feel him heating up next to you. _That’s more like it._

“You mean one of those blow jobs where—”

“No,” you laughed. “Though I guess a case could be made for that later.”

Johnny’s brows shot up. “Something new?”

You nodded. Your dirty, mischievous Johnny was back and that made you happy. Your heart flew in your chest.

“You’re going to freeze me to the wall – or my bed – and have your way with me?” Those gorgeous blue eyes darkened.

“I hadn’t actually considered that,” you told him. You’d tuck that thought away for the future. “Doubt I could lay down a layer thick enough to hold _you_.”

Johnny scoffed. “Roleplay, baby. I’ll act helpless as a kitten.”

You knew he _would_.

“Since we’ve been talking about missions, there are good ones too,” you told him. “I’ve learned so many useless things for missions… Maybe not so useless later on.”

You rose from the bed, going to stand at the foot of it. Johnny’s eyes widened when you used your powers to create a pole of solid ice from the ceiling to the floor. One of his hands was already darting under the covers and it had you chuckling.

“Are you serious, right now?” He looked _delighted_.

“I need music,” you told him. “We have AI back at the compound.”

“Please, we have better AI here.” Johnny’s hand was already moving in a suspicious motion under his bedding. “Name your song.”

“Let Me Love You by Arianna Grande and Lil Wayne,” you requested.

When the song started, you clutched the hem of your heavy sweater to reveal the _“I’m a Hoe for Johnny Storm”_ t-shirt he brought you not too long ago.

You didn’t think you’d ever seen your fiery lover quite that excited before.

You remembered the mission in Berlin. You’d posed as a dancer in a club, learned how to do a pretty convincing job. The slower songs worked better for you. You grinned remembered Sam smacking Bucky in the back of the head at that club when he’d got distracted watching you. 

You shimmied out of your jeans, showing off the hot red thong you wore underneath. You held the position, twerking just a little so you could pluck off the socks.

It all came back to you. You kept your movements slow and graceful. You’d practiced by creating your own pole out of ice, not realizing how much that would hinder you when you used one made of metal on that mission. Johnny knew all your secrets now, you could be yourself. You twirled around the pole to the soulful tune, wanting to make it good for him.

“Oh my, God,” he muttered just loud enough for you to hear him over the music.

You’d just moved up the pole, posing and holding before shifting, spinning. Your movements were theatrical, sensual. You tried to avoid looking at Johnny. You just focused on your dance, the song. By the time you pulled off the t-shirt, starting to dance topless for him, you slipped to glance his way.

It was a mistake. He’d thrown off the covers. He’d taken himself in hand and he looked to be barely hanging on. Your core clenched just taking _that_ sight in.

Oh, you wanted to make him _come_.

It didn’t take much. You struck a pose with your back to the pole, sliding your hand into that tiny little thong. Just as your fingers slid into your slick folds, Johnny reached his end. A fountain of white shot up over his belly as he groaned out the orgasm, gasping for breath.

You managed to end the dance when the song did but you doubted he noticed. He looked blissed out, happy.

You sauntered over to him on the bed, letting him pull you in for a slow, dirty kiss.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” you whispered against his lips.

“I love you,” he whispered back.

Your heart clenched in your chest. Usually, he couched those three little words into sentences like “you know you love me” or “you know I love you.”

He’d never just said it outright, with that much sincerity in his voice.

You smiled. “You want to sleep? Or you want to take a bath?”

You squealed when he hoisted you up in his arms and headed for the bathroom.

But you had to admit the warm, bubbly bath was nice. So was reclining back against a happier Johnny. When his hands started skimming all over you under the piles of bubbles, you took it as a very good sign.

His lips were hot, just below your ear. “Please tell me when you danced on the mission that the good stuff was covered.”

You giggled. “What if I was topless?”

“What if I hunted down every man in that club and flambeed them?” Johnny sounded like he meant it.

“Are you jealous?”

_This was new._

After a moment, he continued trying to destroy your calm. One hand slid between your thighs, and it was so good because you were still worked up from your dance. Johnny’s fingers were warm, his touch practiced in what would destroy your sanity.

“Cap wouldn’t have allowed it,” he finally said after a moment.

You gasped when he worked a finger into you, the heated length of him nudging up into you, putting more pressure on those devilish fingers. Johnny was so damned good with his hands.

“You’re right,” you managed in a breathy voice. “I danced in my bra and panties.”

“It was just Cap there, right?” Another finger slid into you.

He wanted you to _talk_ right now?

“Barnes and Wilson were there,” you managed. His thumb on your clit was making you crazy.

“They _saw_ you?” 

Oh, he _was_ jealous.

You scoffed as much as someone getting fingered expertly could.

“They don’t see me… that way,” you told him, your mouth falling open as he continued his sensual onslaught.

“They’re men,” Johnny told you. “You’re beautiful. Of course they do.”

The temperature of the water was rising, and you loved it. You ground your ass against him while he worked you.

Johnny growled at that. His fingers left you to grab your hips. His thighs parted yours as he smoothly positioned himself at your entrance and pushed you down on the hot length of him.

Johnny didn’t give you time to adjust, to breathe. Wrapping his arms around your upper body, he began fucking up into you hard. His lips along your neck were a soft counterpoint to the rough movements of his hips. You wanted it all, feeling loved and consumed all at once.

“You’re mine,” his whisper was hot in your ear. “Mine.”

Water and bubbles sloshed over the sides of the tub from his movements, his arms holding you to him with tender strength. Johnny filled you, warmed you, possessed you. The position let him hit your front wall easily, hitting your trigger until you screamed his name. He held you as the orgasm shook you, fucking you harder because he knew he could.

Your name was a raw sound echoing through the bathroom when he came the second time, his hold tightening on you like he never intended to let you go. Johnny kept you there, your hearts beating in unison.

And he didn’t care about the water mess. He lifted you out of the tub in warm hands and got both of you dried with big fluffy towels. You were dozing by the time he had both of you in his bed, pulling the covers over the two of you.

“Are you okay?” you asked, sinking into the warmth of him as he spooned up behind you.

“I am now,” he whispered close to your ear.

You enjoyed the way he nuzzled into your hair.

“I love you,” he whispered, thinking you were asleep.

“Love you,” you muttered.

Maybe you were asleep. But your whispered words were branded on his heart now.

Johnny Storm could let everything else in the world go tonight.

Tonight, he knew for sure that you loved him.


End file.
